SSLC: Gorudo Seinto Memori Poetry
by Tsukiakari No Astraea
Summary: Kayak judulnya..
1. Chapter 1

**Balik lagi nih... Wkwkwkwk... Kali ini full poetry.. Habis.. Belum ada inspirasi buat ngelanjutin fic-ku yang sebelumnya.. Dalam fic-ku yang satu ini, aku gak bakalan nyebutin nama saintnya. Aku hanya nyebutin bulan dimana konstalasi bintang dari 12 Goldies ini, muncul di langit. Plus lintang and bujurnya.. Just enjoy it and need review..**

**Desclaimer: SS bukan punya saya.. **

* * *

**Oktober, pukul 21.00, +65° dan -90°**

Salju turun perlahan,

menangisi kepergiannya..

Angin musim dingin..

membawa salju menuju tempat perkabungan..

Deru ombak terhenti,

tak bergerak..

Menyaksikan segala sesuatunya..

yang ada di dalam..

Menyaksikan sepasang patung kristal

yang diam membeku..

Di mana sebuah kenangan pahit

tertinggal..

Dalam timbunan gletser abadi.. 

**~Aquarius Degel~**

* * *

**Asmita: singkat, padat, dan jelimet..**

**Kardia: setuju.. tapi gampang ditebak..**

**Rea: cerewet dikau!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi semua... Balik lagi.. Setelah lama menunda pem-publishan fic-ku gara-gara tugas dan ulangan menumpuk.. Akhirnya ke-upload juga... Ok.. Semoga kalian enjoy baca fic-ku.. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya... ^_^**

**Desclaimer: SS bukan punya saya..**

* * *

**November, pukul 21.00, +90° dan -65°**

Angin semilir berhembus

untuk kesekian kalinya..

Membawa semerbak

keharuman bunga..

Beserta kisah hidupnya..

Segala sesuatunya perlahan-lahan hilang..

Tertiup angin..

Kelopak dari sang bunga mulai berguguran..

Dan pergi, terbawa angin..

Hanya nama dan tubuh membeku

yang tertinggal... 

**~Pisces Albafica~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next... Dalam sehari bakalan bisa nge-update beberapa chapter.. Tinggal nunggu idenya... #awalan gaje, jangan dianggep... Need review...**

**Desclaimer: SS bukan punya saya.. **

* * *

**Desember, pukul 21.00, +90° dan -60°**

Bintang-bintang mulai bermunculan

di jubah langit..

Menyinari bunga moonlace..

Setangkai bunga moonlace

yang kesepian..

Berada di hamparan luas

taman kosong..

Kesepian sirna, ketika ia

teringat akan bunga dandelion..

yang masih berdiri tegak

disisinya..

Menemaninya, melewati langit..

seribu satu malam..

**~Aries Shion~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yah... Nggak ngerti mau ngomong apa sekarang... _Sangking _bingungnya mau ngomong apa.. Need review..**

**Kardia: Dasar! Author cacat..!**

**Rea: Emangnya, kamu nggak cacat apa?**

**Kardia: Ya... nggak tau ya...**

**Rea: n_nU**

**Desclaimer: SS bukan punya saya..**

* * *

**Januari, pukul 21.00, +90° dan -65°**

Darah tak berhenti

mengalir dari tubuhnya..

Tenaganya telah terkuras habis..

Empat bara api hitam, api kematian

telah ia padamkan..

dan sekarang, ia berada pada

ujung tanduk kehidupan..

Senyum lega terlukis di wajahnya..

Senyum atas

keberhasilannya dalam melindungi 3 bunga

lili putih.. dan sebuah bintang

pengharapan terakhir.. 

**~Taurus Aldebaran~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nah... Balik lagi nih, si author gaje... Maaf kalo sedikit(?) lama nge-uploadnya.. Habisnya si author bingung 100 keliling untuk chapter yang satu ini... Mau dijadiin satu, ato dipisah.. Dan akhirnya..., dikasih pencerahan juga... . Ok deh..., selamat membaca... Need review...**

**Desclaimer: SS bukan punya saya...**

* * *

**February, pukul 21.00, +90° dan -60°**

Terdengar alunan musik dari kejauhan..

Alunan musik.. yang menggambarkan

kebencian.. dendam.. hawa nafsu..

dan penderitaan..

Alunan musik yang terlantun

dari lyra hitam..

Sesekali terdengar pula alunan musik,

yang menyelingi alunan musik

hitam tersebut..

Alunan musik kegembiraan,

kehangatan, suka cita, dan

pengharapan..

Yang melantun dari lyra putih..

Yang perlahan menghilang, terbawa

angin pergi..

Dan merubah warna

lyra hitam...

**~Gemini Aspros, Gemini Defteros~**

* * *

**Sorry kalo rada ancur chapter yang satu ini.. Soalnya buat n nge-publishnya hari ini juga.. Jadi nggak sempet perbaiki..**

**Kardia: tapi, punyaku harus bagus ya... . :D**

**Rea: enak aja.. suka-suka gua dong..**

**Kardia: jahat...**

**Rea: biarin.. :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wah.., author satu ini balik lagi... Maap kalo lama update-nya... #terpuruk. Udah deh, langsung aja baca fic yang satu ini. Jangan lupa review-nya, ya..**

**Disclaimer: SS bukan punyaku.**

* * *

**Maret, pukul 21.00, +90° dan -60°**

Mentari mulai tenggelam

dari cakrawala..

Meninggalkan dia sendiri

di desa yang tak berpenghuni..

Bersama dengan kunang-kunang biru,

kunang-kunang kematian..

Senyum dan tawa,

tak nampak di wajahnya..

Hanya terdengar

isak tangis darinya..

Beserta sebuah pengharapan..

Angin dingin berhembus, membawanya

menuju dunia kelabu..

Tempat di mana ia berpulang

pada masa lalunya..

**~Cancer Manigoldo~**

* * *

**Sori kalau fic yang ini rada cacat dan gak nyambung.. maklum waktu buat, sambil bercanda sama adik.. Jadi gak konsen... Once more.., need review..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Next chapter... Update.. Need review.. ^^ #tumben gak banyak ngomong..?**

**Disclaimer: SS bukan punyaku.**

* * *

**April, pukul 21.00, +90° dan -65°**

Isak tangisnya terhenti..

Air matanya pun tak keluar lagi..

Hatinya begitu hampa,

ditinggalkan seseorang yang

sangat berarti baginya..

Tekadnya yang bulat, telah menuntunnya..

menuju impiannya selama ini..

Walau badai dan petir

menghadangnya..

Walau sang pembunuh berusaha

untuk menghancurkannnya..

Impian itu tetap ia raih..

Impian untuk hidup kembali..

Bersama dengan sang ayah..

**~Leo Regulus~**

* * *

**no comment... yang pasti, aku rada gimana gitu waktu bikin poetry ini.. #lebay mode on.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mari saya lanjutkan fanfic ini biar tuntas... hehe... fic yang satu ini.., saya buat dengan penuh perasaan.. karena saya nge-fans berat sama Saint yang satu ini... . dan nyaris nangis sewaktu pembuatannya..#lebay mode on.. At the last, i hope you're enjoy to read my fic.. And.. review please... ^^**

**Disclaimer: SS bukan punyaku.**

* * *

**Mei, pukul 21.00, +80° dan -80°**

Darah bercucuran tiada henti

dari nadinya..

Mengucapkan kata-kata selamat tinggal

Seiring dengan bunyi

lonceng kematian..

Aliran darah yang membawa pergi

kegelapan sementara..

Memberikan secercah sinar..

Untuk pertama dan

terakhir kalinya..

Tak ada kalimat penyesalan darinya..

Ia hilang seiring

dengan tiupan angin..

menciptakan sebuah bintang baru..

di langit malam..

**~Virgo Asmita~**

* * *

**Rea: hhuuwwaa...! Asmita-san... #meluk Asmita..**

**Asmita: n_nU**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fic yang ini adalah fic yang paling terbelakang.. kenapa say abilang begitu? Karena.. susah banget buat dapetin inspirasi buat yang ini.. Lagipula fic yang ini aku buat paling akhir... Orangnya udah nggebuh-gebuhin saya tiap hari.. Tiap saat bahkan.. . Sudahlah... Met baca.. Need review..**

**Disclaimer: SS bukan punyaku..**

* * *

**Juni, pukul 21.00, +65° dan -90°**

Angin dingin berhembus, membawa

sejumlah kelopak bunga

sakura..

Sekilas, mengitari sang bunga dandelion..

Yang terpaku sendiri, di bawah

hempasan air kehidupan..

Menengadah ke arah langit malam,

tersenyum sedih..

Seraya berkata kepada

sang konstelasi pengharapan..

Bahwa perang telah usai..

**~Libra Dohko~**

* * *

**Kependekan ya? Gomen.. Habis.., inspirasiku terbatas.. masalahnya aku buat nih fanfic waktu pelajaran .. Untungnya guru -ku ngasih waktu bebas sebentar.. Ya.., aku manfaatin deh.. .**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lanjut...~ Ini bagian yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh pecinta kalajengking..#dilempar pisau daging.. halah..., biar cepet.. Met baca ya.. Need review..~**

**Disclaimer: SS bukan punyaku..**

**Kardia: punyaku harus bagus lho ya! Awas kamu kalo jelek!**

**Rea: ohh gitu.. tambah aku bikin jelek tau rasa loe!**

* * *

**Juli, pukul 21.00, +40° dan -90°**

Panas mulai terasa dari tubuhnya..

Melantunkan salam perpisahan..

panas, yang mulai

membakar segala sesuatunya..

Termasuk kisah hidupnya..

Suatu ketika, panas

itu memuncak..

Lalu kemudian hilang..,

bagaikan ditelan oleh

timbunan es abadi..

Mencabut jiwanya..

Meninggalkan tubuh..

yang dibanggakannnya..

**~Scorpio Kardia~**

* * *

**Kardia: jelek itu..! GANTI!**

**Rea: ogah..! sopo kon?**

**Kardia: aku KARDIA! kenapa?**

**Rea: apa? kucing kecebur got?**

**Kardia: &^$*&^#&* Up to you lah!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chara yang aku bikin fic kali ini.., adalah chara yang paling aku sayang...~ #lebay mode on(lagi).. Capcus.. Nyok.., dibaca fic yang ini.. Need review..**

**Disclaimer: SS bukan punyaku..**

* * *

**Agustus, pukul 21.00, +55° dan -90°**

Tak terasa, peluh membasahi wajahnya..

Seribu api pertarungan..

telah ia lewati..

Dan ia masih bertahan..

Senjata kebanggaannya.., telah pergi..

Retak.., menjadi debu..

Nyawa ia berikan.., tanpa

pertimbangan..

Demi padamnya api hitam..

Demi melindungi

bola kaca kehidupan..

Ia akan terus berjuang..

Walaupun segala sesuatunya..,

telah pergi..

Meninggalkannya..

**~Sagitarius Sisyphus~**

* * *

**Sori kalo rada ancur dan gak nyambung.. Waktu bikin.., otak rada error... .**


	12. Chapter 12

**Akhirnya.. Ini adalah last chapter dari fic-ku yang satu ini.. kelar deh... . Met baca ya.. Need review..**

**Disclaimer: SS bukan punyaku..**

* * *

**September, pukul 21.00, +60° dan -90°**

Cahaya tajam keemasan melintas

membabi buta ke arahnya..

Ke arah bilah pedang kebanggaanya..

Mematahkan sebagian dari

harga dirinya..

Peluh membasahi wajahnya.., namun

rasa lelah sirna..

Ketika melihat sinar dari

sang bintang pengharapan..

Lautan mimpi abadi, ia lalui..

Ia hancurkan.. Walaupun dirinya

hancur berkeping-keping

Ia hanya ingin melihat

sinar lembut dari

sang bintang pengharapan..

**~Capricorn El Cid~**

* * *

**Selesai... makasih udah setia baca fic pendek-poetryku... Arigatou buat yang udah nge-review... ^^**


End file.
